Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paint brush attachments and, more particularly, to a socket extension bar for a paint brush attachable shield for providing straight edging and bordering.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of masking tape, such as painters tape, to cover surfaces while painting to allow for the controlled application of paint along edges or in corners is well known. Because the use of painters tape requires substantial preparation time and clean up time, there remains a need for an edging shield which could be attached to a paint brush in order to provide for controlled application of paint along edges or in corners. It would be helpful if such a paint brush attachable edging shield included an attachment tie to allow it to be removably attached to the handle of a paint brush. It would be additionally desirable for such a paint brush attachable edging shield to include a swivel dial operative to allow its base shield to be moved between a shielding position and a recessed position.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a paint brush attachable edging shield adapted to removably attach to a paint brush and allow a user to prevent a portion of the brush from contacting a target surface. The primary components in Applicant's paint brush attachable edging shield are a base shield, a connector rod, a swivel dial, and an zip tie. When in operation, the paint brush attachable edging shield enables more effective and efficient painting by obviating the need to apply and remove painters tape. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.